


One Simple Word

by Willowbrooke



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, Moment of Understanding, Valentine's Day, inner reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowbrooke/pseuds/Willowbrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He had spent countless hours over the years trying to make sense of it.  In fact, it had become something of an obsession with him.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Simple Word

He had spent countless hours over the years trying to make sense of it. In fact, it had become something of an obsession with him. It was a word that could be interpreted in a variety of ways and the emotions affixed to it were deeply complex. 

He had analysed the origins of the word and the Oxford dictionary definitions. He could explain in great detail, the biological, psychological, cultural and evolutionary impact the word and its manifestations had had on mankind.

He could recite countless bits of poetry and quote numerous literary works that used the word as a recurring theme. He could apply it to myriad situations and he could even discuss it as a motive in cases they investigated.

At the end of the day, however, its true meaning eluded him. He might as well try to understand the secrets of the universe or explain faith.

He had witnessed its existence in other people's lives, while catching it only fleetingly in his own. It was as though he were standing just off to the side. Close enough to see it, but not quite close enough to touch it. 

He had come the nearest to grasping it when he was studying to be a priest. But just when he thought he might actually begin to comprehend it, everything changed and he was as far from it as he had ever been.

In the past few months, he found himself dwelling on it more frequently and feeling as though, at last, he may be closing in on enlightenment. 

And so it seemed serendipitous and appropriate that today, on Valentine's Day, the scattered bits and pieces of the puzzle that he had garnered from a lifetime of study and an overwhelming longing to understand, had finally slotted into place.

He felt Robbie's gaze on him and he realized he had been miles away. As he turned to face the man beside him on the sofa, he saw a frown of concern on the man's face.

"You all right?" Robbie reached out and took hold of James' hand.

"Yes, I am. More than all right actually." He smiled. "It seems I've just realized the simple answer to a question that I've struggled with most of my life."

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to say to that, so I'll go with the obvious. What's the answer then?"

James reached out and gently touched Robbie's cheek. "You." Then he spoke the word, for the first time fully comprehending every nuance and the depth and the breadth of it. "I love you, Robbie." And the kiss that followed was the sweetest James had ever known.


End file.
